


Reasons to share a bed

by WanderingBandurria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Emotional Constipation, Everybody knows they are in love, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Gentle Kissing, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious Sirius Black, Sharing a Bed, So..., Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it was supposed to be crack but turned out with a bit more plot than intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingBandurria/pseuds/WanderingBandurria
Summary: Somehow, Remus always ends up staying at Sirius’ flat, where there’s only one bed.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 40
Kudos: 375





	Reasons to share a bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Remustrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remustrash/gifts).



> Hi!! so this was supposed to be just a crack-y drabble because I love bed-sharing fics, but I also love crack fics that make fun of how ridiculous it is, so... this portrays a bit of both worlds. Like, the amount of bed-sharing is ridiculous in this fic - and, well, I do believe in platonic cuddles, but with these two, it's too much fun to just follow fanfiction's tropes.
> 
> This is for J., who's having a hard time and asked me for a prompt... I hope you like my take on this.
> 
> And thank you, as always, to the wonderful LikeABellThroughTheNight for the beta work!! thank you so much, darling, and I'm so glad this fluffy ridiculousness helped to take your mind out of things. 
> 
> Even when I have this amazing beta, I made a few changes after her last check, so please, if anyone spots any mistake, let me know! I write to improve my English, so please help me if you see anything that doesn't make sense :)

\---

_Are you coming today?_

There's a loud knock on the door, and a big smile on Sirius' face when he opens it for Remus to come in.

"Hey, I was just about to owl you."

"Oh, is anything wrong? Should I leave?" Remus asks honestly, and Sirius snorts.

"Nah, just asking you to come over."

"Oh," and Remus' smile makes Sirius' heart flutter like it always has. _Such a weird, different friendship he has with Remus_ , he thinks. So different from what James, Peter, or even Lily make him feel. _Oh well,_ all friendships are unique in their own way, aren't they?

Remus flops down on the couch with a great, tired sigh, and Sirius’ smile gets wider.

\---

"Ah, it's _so_ late, I should be…"

"Come on, Moony, it's too late now. Why don't you stay tonight? With the meeting early tomorrow, better make sure you have a good night's sleep - and that’s not going to happen if you go back to that shitty bed of yours."

Remus looks affronted for just a second before smiling. 

"And in what universe is your couch a better option?"

"Ah, in this one, to start with, but who said anything about the couch? You are staying with me in my bed, you idiot. It's big enough for the two of us."

Weirdly, Remus looks flustered for a second. It's definitely weird because they had shared beds all over the seven years at Hogwarts, at first because of nightmares, but later because Sirius would fall asleep without realizing it and that tended to happen a lot when he was in Remus' bed, talking with him. Mostly because Remus was always warm and his sheets were softer, somehow… Anyhow, it's just a couple weeks after school, so why should that change? 

"Alright," Remus agrees, finally, and sighing, moves to the bedroom, where Sirius hears him crash onto the bed. Sirius smiles and follows him.

\---

After being assigned to do research together with James, they establish their quarters in Sirius' living room. James comes and goes, but Remus stays. 

"C'mon, Moony, it's easier this way," had said Sirius the first day of the project. "You can help me clean up and all of that. That way, there's no risk of the parchments getting mixed up when I move them for breakfast."

Remus agrees after a beat, getting a bit red on the cheeks. Sirius feels his heart beating faster at the sight.

That night, when Sirius wakes up in the middle of the night with Remus' arm over his waist, he just sighs, happy, and snuggles his back closer to Remus' chest, grabbing Remus’ wrist with his fingers to keep his arm in place.

\---

"Morning, boys!" Comes a too-chirpy voice to Sirius' ears in a too-ungodly-hour of the morning after a night of partying that led to Remus' crashing at Sirius'. 

Sirius opens a reddened eye, trying to encompass his anger in one look, at the same time that he starts flexing the fingers over Remus' shoulder, since they are numb because, well, Remus is sleeping on his bare chest, cutting the circulation of Sirius' arm around him. 

"Evans?" He croaks out.

"And Potter!" James' voice gets through his ears like a drill. "We are here with hangover breakfast!"

"And if you are good enough, potions too," adds Lily, her shiny eyes still on him, making Sirius feel weirdly exposed, even though she has seen him shirtless countless times before.

"Ngggg" says Remus from his chest, a hand coming to rub at his eyes. Sirius feels a part of his heart melting.

Remus opens his eyes and blinks a couple of times before smiling at Sirius, but then Lily clears her throat, and Remus’ eyes go to her.

"Shit, Lily! Hi. Forgot we were supposed to meet today." Remus stumbles over his words, sitting up in a haste. Sirius feels mildly upset at the loss of Remus' warmth against him.

"Oh, don't worry, Re. We are sorry for intruding. We'll be in the kitchen - We'll put some music on and make coffee while you two _sort_ each other out, alright?" and there again, it's the evil gleam in her eyes before the door is closed.

Sirius frowns at the weird look on Remus' blushed face, so he just tugs on the arm that is supporting Remus' weight, making him fall with a yelp on top of him. He hugs him again, pushing Remus' head against his chest with his palm.

"Sirius!" Remus protest, but it's too weak, muffled against his chest, and choked by laughter.

"We still have ten more minutes before she comes back to kick us out of bed," he says, a happy smile on his face, while he pretends to get comfortable again to sleep a bit more.

\---

"Hey, Padfoot?" Remus’ voice is muffled against his chest. Sirius buries his nose deeper into Remus' hair.

"Mhhh?" he answers, already falling asleep with the warmth of their cuddle.

"I, um, I have something to tell you," and Remus is pulling away, sitting on the bed.

Sirius sits too, frowning. Remus looks nervous and upset. Sirius is ready to hex whoever he needs to hex.

"Um. I'm gay." 

Oh.

"I, ah, don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, so I just thought, it is better that you, er… well, I can go back to my parents' home -" Remus starts to ramble to cover the silence like he does when he's nervous, but the last idea pulls Sirius out of his shock. 

"No! There's no need for that, Moony. I - I didn't know, but I'm okay with it. Besides, we've said that this is easier for whenever we have work from the Order, yeah? And moreover, this way you are closer to everyone else and you don't have to stress about travelling by Floo or anything, and…"

Remus interrupts him this time by laughing after looking at him with growing disbelief in his eyes. 

"My god, Sirius, I just came out to you and your only worry is that I don't move out?" 

Sirius smiles back, and Remus' laughter dies. He looks at Sirius with relief, but also with something else. It’s almost sadness, like he is waiting for _more_. Sirius feels a heavy weight in his chest and swallows. He thinks he’s also waiting for something else from himself, but he's not sure what that is.

Sirius lays back down and pulls at Remus’ knee insistently. Remus just looks at him.

"Come on, Moony, lay back down, this doesn't change anything," he says, and while Remus complies, putting his head back on Sirius' chest, he jokes, to try to unknot the lump on his ribcage. "Now we just have to go to gay bars to help you pull, eh? We can do that for you."

Remus goes tense between his arms, but then he sighs and laughs.

"Yeah, sure, Padfoot,” and before Sirius can say anything else, he adds, "I'm glad you are okay with this, Sirius. I'll go brush my teeth now," and before Sirius can decode Remus' weird tone, he turns and leaves the room, not giving Sirius a chance to see his face.

The knot in Sirius' chest is still there.

\---

"Hey, Sirius," Peter approaches him two weeks later, after the Order's meeting. "Can we talk in private for a second?"

Sirius frowns, but nods and follows Peter to a small cafe in Muggle London.

"Okay. I don't know how to say this, mate, but I saw Remus out with a Muggle a couple of days ago. I think they were on a date." Peter blurts in one breath. Sirius blinks, dumbfounded. Peter shifts on his seat, uncomfortable. "Um. I'm sorry, Padfoot?" he adds after a beat, more nervous than before, the phrase coming out of his mouth as a question.

Something heavy and uncomfortable sets on Sirius' stomach. His voice sounds weird in his own ears when he speaks again, even when he forces a chuckle out of his mouth.

"What, why are you sorry, Peter?"

"Um," Peter looks confused and mildly alarmed. "Well, because he's cheating on you?" 

Sirius chokes on his coffee that he had tried to drink to cover his nervousness.

"What? He's - we're not - um, what?"

"Oh, I thought we weren't acting like you were hiding it anymore, since Remus' moved in with you? Or, oh shit, I'm sorry for presuming too much, maybe you are in an open relationship?"

Sirius manages to pass the rest of the coffee through his throat, even though something bitter stays there.

"We are not together, Peter," he says, and somehow, he sounds sad. _Weird,_ he thinks. He feels sad too.

"Oh," Peter's eyes go wide. "Oh, shit. I'm so sorry, Padfoot. Are you…?" But Peter trails off, not sure how to end the question.

"Don't worry Pete," and he forces another laugh out of his mouth. "Um, I have to run, but see you tonight at Prongs', alright?"

Peter nods and says his goodbyes, looking utterly relieved for not having to check on Sirius’ feelings, and for having a way out of this conversation in general.

\---

"Hey, Padfoot, is Remus here?" Asks James' head from the fireplace.

"Hey, Prongs. No, I think he's at his dad’s. He needed help with something," Sirius says, as nonchalant as he manages. Which is zero nonchalant.

James' body comes out of the fireplace after a second.

"Are you alright, mate?" asks James, kindly.

Sirius nods and shrugs, but his eyes stay fixed on the rug.

James sighs and sits on the couch by his side.

"Have you figured it out already?" He asks.

"Remus is dating someone," he blurts out like he hadn’t heard James.

James stays quiet for a second.

"Did he say so?" James' voice is never this gentle, but even then Sirius doesn't dare to look at him.

"No, but Peter…"

"You should ask Remus, Sirius. Don't stick just with Peter's version."

Sirius nods. They stay silent for a beat.

"I don't know why I care so much," he says, feeling the knot getting bigger in his chest.

"I think you do, Padfoot," James puts a hand over his shoulder, his thumb petting him patiently. _It’s so different from when Remus touches him,_ he realizes. They stay silent again.

"I think I love him," Sirius says, finally. James nods by his side.

"You should talk to him, Padfoot."

\---

When Remus arrives at dinner time, Sirius has everything set for them to eat, and he's nervously waiting by the hearth. 

"Hey," Remus says with a soft smile in his eyes, muttering a ‘thank you’ when Sirius helps him to take off his coat.

"How was your father?" Sirius asks while hanging the coat, and he can see, by the corner of his eye, how Remus flops on his chair and pours two glasses of wine.

"Tired. Sad. I'm not sure anymore."

"I'm sorry," says Sirius, coming to sit by Remus' side, taking his hand between his fingers, like he usually does. Only that this time, the casual touch makes electricity run on his skin. _So this is why he always feels like this with Remus_ , he thinks. He’s amazed at how long it took him to figure things out.

"It's alright," Remus squeezes his fingers back, smiling tiredly. He looks at the table, his smile getting wider. "Oh? Fancy dinner? What's the occasion?"

Remus is going to untangle their fingers, but Sirius keeps his grip firmly. Even if he gets rejected, he needs this to stay grounded.

"Peter told me something after the last meeting," Sirius starts. _Not a great start_ , _talking about Peter,_ he thinks, but he doesn't let it discourage him. Remus frowns, worried. He's probably thinking something about the war, or Sirius' family, so Sirius decides to gather his courage and just push forward. "He told me he saw you on a date with a guy. He thought you were cheating on me."

Remus laughs, surprised, but Sirius is looking at him attentively, so he can see the panic behind those warm eyes. Remus makes one more effort to retrieve his hand, but Sirius squeezes a bit harder, making his point clear.

"Ah, Peter. Such weird ideas always popping up in his head…" Remus says, his eyes going everywhere on the table, except for Sirius' face. Sirius feels a spark of hope.

"The thing is, that when Peter implied we were together it didn't make me feel uncomfortable. Quite the opposite," Remus' eyes fly to his face, surprise etched on them. "But I did get a bit, um, _unsettled_ at the idea of you dating someone. So I’ve been thinking a lot during the past two days. Why do I like sleeping with you so much. Why do I like cuddling you so much. Why can I calm myself just by breathing in your neck. Why I smile during work every time your face appears into my mind, which is quite a lot, let me add, always with your smiles and soft morning’s eyes," Remus looks fixedly at him, hanging on to every word, and Sirius can see how his throat is working. "And I came to the conclusion that I fancy you. A shit load. Might actually be a bit in love with you," he adds, for the sake of the truth.

"You’re not joking, right?" Remus manages to say after a beat, his voice raspy and low, his hand turning to intertwine their fingers together. Sirius’ heart doubles its pace.

"Yeah, no, I’m not, Remus. And I think you feel something for me too. But, well, my reaction when you came out to me probably convinced you that I was an idiot and not interested." Remus laughs almost bitterly and nods. "Well," he gives a final squeeze to Remus' fingers and separates their hands to stand up, looming over Remus. His hand comes to his friend’s cheek, and he lowers his face until their noses are almost touching. "I'm _very_ interested, Moony," he adds.

Remus smiles and turns his face upward, making their noses bump. 

"Worst line ever, Padfoot," he says, with a nervous laugh that makes Sirius smirk.

"Yeah, but it worked, didn’t it?"

Remus nods, and with a final movement of his neck, joins their lips together.

_Ah, yes,_ Sirius manages to think, even when Remus' mouth is hot against his, and his tongue is making his breathing speed up. _This is why it's so different,_ and _this is everything I wanted_ before his brain shuts down completely when Remus kisses him more certainly and then laughs softly against his mouth when he parts for a second to breathe. While Sirius is still there, bent over and dazzled, Remus gets up, leaves a kiss on his neck and pulls at his hand.

"Oh, and I’m not _dating_ anyone, by the way. I just went for a coffee with this guy, but it didn’t work out. Come on, now. I've been thinking of kissing you in bed for years now," Remus says, a wild shine in his eyes.

Sirius laughs without even realizing it.

"Yeah, I think I've been wanting to do that too," he adds, honestly, before Remus gives one last tug to his hand, and smirking over his shoulder, takes him to what is already their bedroom.

_Yeah,_ well, it’s actually quite amazing how he didn’t realize sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope this brought a bit of love to your day, yeah?  
> Let me know if you liked it with kudos or comments! they help me a lot in the hard days.  
> I'm on [Tumblr](https://wanderingbandurria.tumblr.com/) if you want to follow me!


End file.
